


Yeah.. I did that

by Quiddisha



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Everyone likes boys, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jongin was unfaithful, Kai and D.O love each other, Lay and Sehun are adorable, M/M, Main ChanBaek, My First Fanfic, My First Fanwork, My First Smut, Please judge me harshly, Sehun is timid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiddisha/pseuds/Quiddisha
Summary: Chanyeol "cheats" on his boyfriend to get into the College football team!





	Yeah.. I did that

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Fanwork appreciation day just passed and it inspired me to write my first fic cause... why the hell not?  
> Anyways, I've never been a writer, more of a math person but I want to get better so please JUDGE ME HARSHLY
> 
> HOLD BACK NOTHING. POINT OUT ALL OF MY FAULTS

“And,” he wheezed, “and it was great because he thought it was only him yannow!!”

Jongin laughed heartily as he slapped his right hand on the oak wood coffee table in quick succession, kicking his feet up and narrowly missing the side of Minseok’s face.  
Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as he looked at his long-term boyfriend, obviously not seeing what was so funny in Chanyeol’s reenactment.

“You know that that’s actually terrible right?” asked Lay lifting a well-manicured eyebrow filled in with black pencil. 

“Yeah I know but… I don’t really care I guess?” Chanyeol said scratching his head sheepishly, earning himself a disapproving glance from Kyungsoo

“I don’t even know why I hang with you guys” said Lay while running his finger through Sehun’s light brown hair before kissing his nose. “I’m actually a loyal man” he whispered through a dimpled grin as Sehun’s cheeks turned from pale to light pink.

“Hey!” Jongin butted in defensively, “I’m a loyal man too”.  
“Now you are”, Kyungsoo countered, rolling his eyes for probably the 30th time since they arrived at Chanyeol’s house. A whimper left Jongin’s throat as he pouted and fighted to drag Kyungsoo into his arms.

Minseok elegantly slicked back his bangs as he watched Jongin and Kyungsoo’s scuffle, which mainly consists of Kyungsoo pushing Jongin’s face away while Jongin made grabby hands at him, and chuckled out loud. “I think it’s kinda cool”, he sighed out scratching his toned stomach under his shirt. “The footballers are for sure gonna accept you now Chan, you guys have been together for how long now?” He tapped his fingers against the couch arm in thought, “6 years man? That’s sick”.

“Ha haaaa…yeahhhh”, Chanyeol drawled out as he watched all the couples be lovey dovey with each other, raising an eyebrow at Kyungsoo and Jongin, but hey, still love.  
No one noticed how his eyes often flickered to his phone screen every time it would light up from a new message.

“Why is cheating a criterion to get on the football team anyways?” Questioned Sehun from his boyfriend’s lap. 

“Because smart ass,” Minseok bit, causing Sehun to ball up in Lay’s lap, “It’s about the power, if you can’t be ahead of your hoes, you can’t be ahead of the game. Simple.”  
“That’s nice and all, but don’t call my Sehunnie ‘smart ass’ again” Lay spat as he rubbed the back of the timid, quivering ball in his lap.

“Yeah, anyways” Chanyeol promptly stood to his full height, “My parents are gonna be home in about”, he checks his watch, ”Now and I don’t think they’ll appreciate a room full of gays”.

“Um I’m not”

“Yes, we know Jongin, you’re not gay, but you sure act, and look, like the gayest one here. Out. Everybody. Now.”

“Excuse me, I take pride in my ability to look fabulous!” Jongin fired at Chanyeol as Kyungsoo pulled him off the couch by his wrist.  
“Yeah and only two of us are gay here”, added Minseok.

“Look, I don’t care”, Chanyeol growled through a smile as he ushered the group out his front door, “all of you like boys and I am not about to get shit from my parents. Bye!” He smiled sweetly while closing the door.

Chanyeol then quickly rushed, almost tripping over his large limbs, to the kitchen of his family condo and looked through the window, watching his friends leave from the main entrance the same time his parents pulled into the complex parking garage.  
He breathed a sigh of relief and hastily picked up his phone to search for messages from Baekhyun.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually supposed to be more of a dialogue but I was too descriptive I suppose. ha ha. Don't forget to judge me harshly, tell me where I can improve! I'm actually waiting for this before I post the smut in chapter two cause I wanna make sure it's good for y'all.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
